Unknown Relations
by Doll Girl
Summary: Combination of the movie and TV show. Starsky find's out Hutch's disturbing childhood and hopes to be able to bring healing to his friend. Rated for drug and violence reference.


Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch. Not the movie or the series.

Starsky felt strage walking into Huggy's without Hutch. He'd been called there to meet Huggy and was told to come alone.

Huggy smiled at him as the detective came in. He chuckled at the slightly worried look on his face. "Don't worry he's ok. I just wanted to see if you help plan Hutch's birthday party."

Starsky relaxed. "When's his birthday? He never told me anything about it?"

Huggy sighed. "Have a seat." When he did the black man continued. "Hutch is a good man. He may toe the line at times and get into trouble but his heart is almost always in the right place. Before you came along I was the only one he ever fully trusted. He became a cop because it was the only thing he could do. He couldn't go to collage even though he wanted to. He was a straight A student in high school before all hell broke loose."

"What happened?"

"His mother remarried an abusive asshole. He beat the shit out of Hutch. He forced Hutch to make drug deals and continued to do so until," Huggy looked pointedly at Starsky. "A few months ago when you two met."

Starsky's jaw dropped. "Hutch would never..."

"Yes he would to protect his mother. But now she committed suicide. His birthday is the last thing on Hutch's mind right now."

"Holy shit! He never told me..." He drew in a breath. "I had no idea. He had seemed depressed for the last week but he wouldn't say why. Does he think I'll judge him because of that son of a bitch?"

Huggy nodded. "Yes. It's a vicious cycle that's happened before. Once someone finds out about his so called family they leave him. They verbally bash him before leaving. I've spoken with Dobey about the two of you. Turns out Hutch's biological father, who shares his same name, is alive. He had no idea that he had had a son."

"You want to introduce them don't you?" Starsky asked. At Huggy's nod he felt a sudden wave of protectiveness enter him. "I want to meet him first. What if..."

Huggy grinned. "You already have. He was one of the guys that sold the car to me to give to you." He laughed at the shocked look on the brunette's face. "Dig this these guys are older versions of you two. My dad was the original Huggy Bear. Captain Dobey's father was their captain at the time."

"Ok weird."

"I know. Mr. Hutchinson is a good guy and wants to know him. That exchange was the only way he knew he'd get to see his son. Unless Hutch, our Hutch, want's to get to know him than he'll stay out of his life."

Starsky nodded.

They made plans to hold the party that Friday night and Starsky told Huggy about the guitar he'd seen Hutch look at but couldn't afford it. He'd been saving up for awhile now and had it on layaway.

The next day Starsky kept a close eye on Hutch. He waited until they got on patrol before putting a hand on his shoulder and asking if he was ok.

"I'm ok Starsky. I'll snap out of it." He gave his partner a half hearted smile.

"Hutch listen. I'm worried about you."

The blonde shook his head. "Dave listen. It's nothing."

He sighed. "Ok."

The week went by quickly and Starsky suggested that they wind down at Huggy's. Hutch looked at him funny but agreed.

When they walked in Starsky saw the two old men. The silver haired man, Hutch's father, seemed nervous and the brunette with him was trying to reassure him. "Hey Hutch aren't those the guys that we got the Torino from?"

Hutch looked in his direction and smiled. "Hey yeah. Wanna go say hi?"

They walked over.

The Hutch's met each other's eyes and an instant connection happened.

The older Starsky watched his younger counterpart put a hand on his partner's shoulder. He invited them to sit down.

They did.

After awhile the two older guys exchanged a look and the elder Hutch took in a deep breath. "Ken um, do you know who your father is?"

Ken sighed. "Mom told me alot about him but I've never met him. Do you know him?"

"Do...do you want to know him?"

Ken stared at him until realization dawned on him. "You're my..."

He nodded. "Yes I am. Ken I..."

Ken got up and bolted to the bathroom.

"Hutch!" Dave got up. He turned to them. "Please don't leave. I'll talk to him." He dashed after his friend.

Hutch was leaning over the sink panting. His blue eyes were wide with shock and blazed with anger. "How dare he...after all these years..."

Dave put his hands on both of his shoulders. "He never knew he had a son until just recently."

Hutch whirled around on him. "How the hell do you know?!"

"I told him."

Huggy entered the bathroom. "Listen Hutch, that man out there has said that unless YOU want to get to know him than he'll stay gone. It's entirely up to you. Let him show you what you should have been brought up in."

"It's a little late for that don't ya think?" Hutch said coldly.

Starsky sighed. "Ken, look, You have every reason to be upset and angry. Look at me."

He did and swallowed at the affection he saw shining in his friend's eyes. Starsky's words sealed his him in Hutch's heart.

"I know the truth and I don't care. You are a great person Hutch. This man is leaving the decision entirely up to you partner. Let him in.

Hutch sighed and nodded.

"Beside's I think I'm related to the older Starsky. He might be my Dad's older brother. Look's like him anyway."

Ken nodded again and they left.

Huggy watched as father and son, as well as uncle and nephew, talked and got to know each other. Before long they were laughing and having a great time. The sadness seemed to disappear from Hutch's eyes and he sat up a little straighter. The black man walked upstairs to his office stared at the window thinking of his own father and smiled sadly. "I did it Dad. The families are together...just like you wanted. You can rest easy now."

Meanwhile downstairs the visit came to an end and the young Ken Hutchinson hugged his father and told him that yes, he wanted to get to know him. The younger David Starsky told his uncle not to be a stranger and that he too wanted to know his relative.

It was more than the elder ones could hope for.

The End...nope, just the beginning.


End file.
